


Who You Belong To

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Jealous!Dipper, M/M, Omega!will, William Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Dipper didn't pay much mind to the omega after confessing his feelings all that time ago, but when an alpha starts flirting with Will at a family-hosted party, he can't help but get jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WILL THIS ACTUALLY POST?????!??!??

Will smiled at the alpha who had cornered him, talking to him about things he didn't really know much, or really even cared, about. The metal tray that he'd been holding was tucked under his arm as he watched the alpha wave his hands to emphasize the story that Will wasn't really following.

The omega peeked at the alpha across the room, watching the conversation with unwavering focus. It was clear there were people still talking to the alpha, rich and famous omegas trying to get his attention, but the alpha narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't know what that meant, but it made him shiver. 

Will gulped and turned back to the alpha in front of him. 

"And that's my business!" The alpha smiled brightly at him. It was the warmest smile Will had ever seen, and it was actually directed at him. It made him genuinely smile back. 

"Ah, th-that's so cool!"

The alpha's smile seemed to brighten even more at this. The pheromones the alpha was releasing were warm and comforting, very different from the alpha Will was used to being around. Where this alpha was warm and comforting, the other was cold and stoic. 

Dipper wasn't the cuddliest of alphas and Will had grown to accept that. Their relationship was still fairly secret beyond the family, not that Will really minded it. He just wished the alpha would actually touch him for once. At the very least, scent him. Or even kiss him. Anything beyond the rare verbal cues he got from the alpha when he was starting to think he'd made the relationship all up in his head.

This alpha rested a hand on his arm and Will smiled up at him. He was as warm as his scent. 

"So, how long have you worked for the Gleeful family?"

"O-Oh, ah, about two y-years now." 

"Really? Do you like it?"

"They're r-really nice and they t-treat me well."

The alpha finally removed his hand from Will's arm but remained close. Will blushed when the man's warm eyes met his own. 

"And you don't have an alpha either?"

"N-No." Will laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his free gloved hand. 

"A breath-taking omega like you not being claimed yet is a crime to humanity itself." 

"A-Ah, n-no, I'm not that g-great."

"What? That's nonsense. You're truly stunning."

Will looked to the floor, face completely flushed in embarrassment. The alpha lifted his chin with a warm hand and the omega's eye widened.

"It really is a sin that you're so stunning."

Will could feel the heat reach his ears and he forced himself to look away. His heart raced in his chest. He felt dizzy, both from the compliments and from the soothing pheromones that rested between them. 

His ears perked at a muffled growl from the other side of the room and he felt a chill run up his spine. 

He didn't understand, he hadn't done anything wrong. The last time Dipper had said anything even remotely romantic to him had been weeks ago. And with Pacifica spending so much time around him, he was sure the alpha had forgotten about him. But as he turned, he could see fangs bared from the young alpha's mouth. He took a step back from the alpha, pupils narrowed in fear.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to get back to w-work."

"When do you get off?"

Never.

"A-Ah, I love with the f-family." Will smiled weakly. "It's kindof an all-the-time job."

"Mm, I'll have to talk to Ford and see if I can steal you from them." 

Will smiled before turning, quickly removing himself from the stuffy room. He realized he still smelled like the alpha as he turned to hide in the kitchen. The loud chattering of people at the party echoed across the manor, and Will pressed himself against a wall to try and breathe.

Why was Dipper so mad at him?

He'd done his job, handed out all the drinks, greeted guests. It couldn't be because he was jealous. The alpha never even touched him, much less showed any form of verbal affection toward him since the day he'd admitted his feelings. Even then, it was a cold confession, with Will replaying the memory over and over in his head to decipher if it was actually what he thought it was. He sighed as he placed the tray on the wooden table in the center of the room. 

The sound of shoes approaching made him perk up and turn in time to see the young alpha glaring at him. He blinked, mouth agape as he tensed.

"M-Master, I-I did w-what you asked-"

"And then some, huh?"

Will flinched at the harsh tone the alpha held. He'd never seen Dipper so angry.

"I-I don't-"

The alpha stalked forward, pinning him against the wall with bared teeth. His hands held Will's wrists against the wall, forcing complete submission from the omega. Will's eye widened as he held his breath, fear leaking into his scent. Dipper leaned forward and licked a stripe against his neck, earning an unrestrained moan from the omega. Will trembled in the alpha's grip, face flushed from the sensation as his scent reflected both alpha's scents.

"You are mine. Do you understand?" Dipper growled harshly, drowning out the muffled chattering of people in the background.

Will moaned again when fangs brushed against his neck. His toes curled in his shoes as he bared his neck further, allowing full access to the alpha in front of him. 

"No other alpha will ever have you, Will." 

He gasped when a knee rested between his legs, pressing against his erection. He hadn't even realized how aroused he'd become at the suddenly possessive behavior from the alpha. His eye clenched shut at the overwhelming touch. 

"Did you like him, hm? Thought he was better than me?"

"N-No-" He opened his eye to see the alpha baring his teeth again. 

"You smiled at him. Got all flustered when he spoke to you." 

Will whined when the knee pressed against his erection further. The alpha was relentless, leaning forward and crushing their lips together. Will felt incredibly hot, a reaction to the angered scent of the alpha pressed against him. A hot tongue shoved into his mouth and he whimpered as it slid against his own. The alpha pulled away, blue eyes still filled with fiery rage.

"Am I not enough for you that you willingly let other alphas flirt with you?"

"I-I didn't th-think that we were..." Will trembled as Dipper glared at him. 

"That we were what?" The alpha snapped. 

"W-We were anything-"

Lips crashed into his again before he could finish. His eye clenched shut at the rough kiss, filled with passion that he hadn't known the alpha was even capable of. His heart pounded in his chest and he was sure Dipper could feel it with how close he was. The alpha pulled back again, panting harshly as they met eyes again. The alpha was immediately back in his personal space, forehead resting against Will's.

"I guess I need to show you who you belong to then."

Will panted as the hands gripping his own let go, instead moving to his shirt and quickly unbuttoning the fabric. Will's eye widened at the motion, opening his mouth to say something but stopped by the piercing gaze of his master. The alpha's glare waited for the challenge, waited for him to talk back, but Will shut his mouth. 

For once, the alpha didn't care about appearances or being caught and Will shuddered. 

The second his shirt was completely unbuttoned, the alpha was leaning in and leaving heated kisses against his chest. The omega gasped when the kisses began to include teeth, with fangs gently piercing the skin while the alpha sucked on the soft skin. Will looked down to see several bruises forming along his chest and he whined.

Dipper stood again, nosing the side of his neck as hot hands ran down the omega's sides. Will wiggled under the touch, every slide of hands down his side leaving warm tingling in its wake. 

The alpha growled softly as he brushed his fangs against the omega's neck, drawing out a loud moan from the gasping man pressed against the wall. 

"Who do you belong to, omega?"

"Y-You, m-master!"

Dipper nipped at the skin on Will's neck, feeling the omega buck his hips against his leg. He smirked. 

"Say it. Say I'm your alpha." Dipper growled in Will's ear, watching the omega shudder.

"Y-You're my a-alpha." Will whimpered softly.

"I want you to shout it. I want every alpha here to hear you say it." 

Will's eye widened as he was suddenly thrown to the floor, landing with a harsh thud. Before he had a chance to focus on the pain the alpha was straddling him, looming over him in seconds. He opened his mouth instinctively and Dipper leaned in and kissed him again. 

Will's mind was whirling with thoughts, confusion and arousal, but mostly happiness. Dipper actually wanted him. 

Dipper hadn't forgotten about him. 

The alpha kissed down his jaw before sucking lightly against his neck. The omega fidgeted under the alpha, heart pounding at the hard erection that brushed against his leg. Dipper pulled back and Will could see the alpha's eyes completely dilated, staring down at him like he was the only omega in the world. 

And for the first time since Dipper had confessed, Will had seen the alpha silently admit his feelings. 

He stared up at the alpha, mouth slightly parted as he smiled. He could feel the thoughts from the alpha, the worries and the insecurities that flooded the alpha's mind as he reached forward and rested his hand against the alpha's cheek. 

The fear of messing this up. Of losing him.

He leaned up and gently pressed his lips against the alpha's. It was so tender that Will wasn't sure how Dipper would react, but the alpha gently kissed him back, slowly coaxing him back to laying flat on the floor. The alpha became gentle then, leaning over him and placing soft kisses down his chest. Fingers traced the bruises on his chest lightly, making Will shiver under the touch. His chest felt warm, even against the cool air, as the skin heated against each bruise. He hummed happily as the alpha leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

The anger in the alpha's scent had faded into softness. It was uncharacteristic for the alpha, but Will found that he loved it. He felt the alpha scoot back and he shuddered when the alpha's locked a stripe against his nipple. 

"We can't continue this here." The alpha stated sadly as he pulled away. 

Will felt his shirt shift and looked to see the alpha re-buttoning his shirt. He smiled softly at the action.

"But you can't go out with that."

Will glanced down at where the alpha was referring to. He nibbled on his lower lip.

"I-I can handle it, master." 

The alpha stared at him for a moment before nodding and standing. He offered his hand, pulling the omega up. 

"Finish your duties here and come to my room when everything is done."

The cold voice was back, but Will smiled anyway. He walked forward and nuzzled the alpha's neck before kissing it softly. He pulled back, tucking his shirt in as the alpha blushed wildly. 

"O-Okay, alpha." The omega readjusted his pants and walked out, leaving the stunned alpha in the kitchen. 

His smile widened as he watched the alpha walk out after him, blush still obvious across his cheeks. The alpha walked away, disappearing among the crowd. 

Will avoided being around anyone for too long after that. He knew where he was now, where his relationship stood as the claiming bruises against his chest heated his skin. It was a promise for later.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
